Pia Markova
is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. She lives at her house on Starland City. She is a Sexy type idol using magenta theme colour. Her alter ego is Honeysuckle Russia. Pia is a slender girl with brown eyes and light skin. Her long, light blonde hair is worn loose with a bow. She also wears pink bow earrings and purple eyeshadow. For spring & summer, Pia wears a pale pink checkered blouse with two cherry images surrounding the buttons going down the middle. Around the navel is a red ribbon that wraps around it, matching her short ruffled skirt, with a pink heart on each side that has a bow on it. She wears long white socks and magenta heels with a bow on the foot, matching the one in her hair. During autumn & winter, she swaps this out with a light pink collar shirt and black skirt, paired with pale purple stockings and red boots. Her hair ribbon is now light pink. Pia feels absolutely convinced that she already destined for stardom, and nothing is going to stand in her way. Her public face is the soul of feminine charm, but can instantly fly into a violent rage whenever Pia thinks she's insulted or thwarted. Pia's parents are divorced, as revealed upon telling Haruno that she "doesn't know if she will be living with her mom or dad", and believes she has to move away. As a moving truck pulls into her driveway, Pia takes her bike and rides past Haruno, who is playing in the mud in her front yard. She asks her to go ride bikes with her; Haruno says she doesn't have one but Pia says Pia can just ride on the back of Haruno's. Pia says they are going to find an "erratic" rock that differs in shape and size from the natural rocks in the area. Pia's sister told her there was on in the park and Pia wants to find it. Biking through the state, Haruno says "Hi" to many people - Pia remarks that Haruno "knows everyone". When they bike past Kinji, he becomes alarmed that Haruno is spending time with an actress and sets off with his friends to follow them. Pia and Haruno make it to the park and stumble upon the erratic while pretending to be bears. They climb to the top just as Kinji shows up, who decides he should be the one playing on the rock and starts a pinecone war to get them off. The war continues until Pia's watch goes off alerting her that it's dinner time. Pia thanks Haruno for a fun day out and returns home. Haruno, Kinji and the rest of girls eat some of the sandwiches that Haruno packed outside her home. Pia likes reading romance novels, which she shares with an uninterested Kinji. Ilse Yurchenko: Ilse admires and respects Pia. Although she is a bit strange, Ilse likes how her practices are interesting and how she thinks of fun things for Dynamo Slavic to do. Kokoro Saionji: Pia shows concern for Kokoro after Pia takes leave from school and promises to evaluate her team fairly. Anastasia Jovanović: Anastasia and Pia are classmates as well as teammates. Anastasia finds it easy to relax when they are together. Ilse, along with the rest of Dynamo Slavic, believe Pia is useless for anything except fashion. Hanami Nishikawa: Pia used to be good friends with Hanami and would frequently give her advice. Hanami, on the other hand, doesn't hold any hate towards Pia. She isn't bothered by Pia's attitude and often teases her in return. Mei Okazaki: One of the Asian Friends usually with Pia, she admires Pia and respects her. Hinata Tsukishiro: When Pia reveals that he wanted to change her course to music course to follow Hinata's footsteps, Pia asked who is she. This triggered Hinata to hate her from then on. Kim Yeo-eun: Just like Mei, Yeo-eun also admires Pia and respects her. Momoka Kurose: Although Momoka is strange, Pia actually respects her. Mayuri Kaido: Mayuri is very kind to Pia and they share many similarities. They are both good students and get along intellectually, nor do they tease or mock each other as they may do the others. They are both in similar situations when it comes to their feelings and appear to be withdrawn in comparison to their more expressive friends. Judy Robinson: Judy basically dedicates, devotes and protects Pia and also cares about her more than Kirara and Mayuri do. She just admires her. *Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Specialties: Posing, make-up, and model walking *Hobbies: Reflecting herself in front of the mirror and gossiping *According to English Game Guide, Pia is allergic to birds. *People's impression of her that she is a diva. *The first thing Pia does every morning is stretching her hands. *In Volume 10 of manga, she created her own perfume named "You are Love". *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep. *Pia wrote a book called "The Pretty Rule", which she describes as being a "selfish-help book" rather than a self-help book. *Pia stomps her feet when she is angry. *She cannot forgive about something mysterious. *Her weaknesses are grass and weeds. *One bad thing about Pia is that she rushes herself a lot. *If Pia had a boyfriend, her ideal type is prince-like, stylish, and someone who'd show attention to her. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Sexy Idols Category:Slavic Category:Magical girl